Eat, Sleep, Skate
by Mini Ninja Girl17
Summary: Russia is at the GoodWill Games and they've come to win. Everyone knows that Russia's main weapon is intimidation. So a promise is made between three of Russia's Skating Champions. Live their lives. Dont just Eat, Sleep, and Skate. That's when they find themselves falling for Ducks. Can they keep their promise to eachother or will they continue on the only path they've ever know?
1. Chapter 1: Pinky Promise

Eat, Sleep, Skate

Chapter One: Pinky Swear

A/N: Ok so I get that she is Russian but wouldn't it be a pain for me to use google translate then put the English words under it? I see no point when I can just force you to use your imagination. And sorry if the information isn't correct I'll have to bend it a little (or a lot) to fit the story line. I mean no harm by writing this and using real peoples names. I do not own any of them but I do own the idea and their personalities.

* * *

My name is Julia Lipnitskaia. I'm a semi-professional figure skater and I'm currently on a bus in The United States of America. After a 9 hour flight to New York then another flight of around 4 hours to 5, I'm dead on my feet. We have to be strong though so hopefully we'll be able to stop for coffee before we get there.

Russia is meant to be feared, and it will be, I swear that. By my last sentence you may be able to tell, I don't live here in America. I'm from Russia. I've been chosen to represent my country in the Goodwill Games along with many of my friends.

Most of us met while we were on the Russian Team for our skating Nationals, and other competitions. The Goodwill Games are like a mini Olympics. Made especially for kids like us. We are the best of the best. We come under the rule of one coach as our trainers can't come to America for three weeks. Her name is Svetlana Ivanova. She used to be a professional Olympic gold medalist in track and skating but was injured during a competition when she was 21. So she became a coach and here we are 15 years later. She's very nice, she lets us call her Sveta, but is understandably tough on us. She wants us to be the best as much as we want to be the best.

"Julia!" I jump up from my seat, my eyes flashing open to see a Styrofoam cup with steam escaping the side of the lid right in front of my face. "Not as strong as I'd like but it might perk us up a little before we get there." the blond haired girl sitting next to me says.

I manage a drowsy smile at her and take the cup into my hands, taking large gulps in my impatience to awaken and burning my tongue in the process. _Well there goes a few taste buds. _I suddenly feel hot as the warm coffee sends a flush of heat through my body, along with the added hot temperature of California which is like fire to me right now. I want to strip off my heavy Russia jacket but we are going to be pulling into the center in ten minutes and if I take it off I wont want to put it back on.

"Thanks Elena." I tell her as my brain starts to focus again. She smiles and Anna pops her head over the seat in front of us, her face beaming "Valeria says we're going to get interviewed. That means I get to do your make up!".

I smile too and get up to throw the now empty coffee into the plastic bag near the front of the bus.

Coming back to my seat just in time for Anna to pull out her make up case. Anna started dabbing foundation and cover up under my eyes with practiced ease. She's been doing this since the three of us became best friends at the Russian Nationals two years ago.

"I cant wait to get their and meet the other countries." Elena says excitedly as Anna moves on to eyeliner, "Me either! This is going to be so awesome. Plus I heard foreign boys are hot." I tell her, wiggling my eyebrows during the last part. "Stop moving," Anna commands although even she cant help the laugh in her voice as she swipes mascara over my lashes, I roll my eyes jokingly as she adds "Plus, we're the foreigners here.".

"Well they'll always be foreigners to me." I tell her defiantly and Elena laughs "Yeah they'll always be in that special place in your heart labeled 'Foreigners'", she says in the same way you'd say 'you'll never forget them' about someone you love, while making a heart with her hands.

Anna turns to face Elena and starts working on her makeup "So Anna what are you most excited about?" I ask her, she shrugs "Everything and nothing at the same time.". Elena pulls back from the make up brush "What do you mean by that?", Anna just shrugs again "Its just that we do this all the time. Go to a competition, compete, win. All we do is eat, sleep, and skate.".

Elena sighs "Yeah, I guess when you love something like how we love skating, your life just tends to revolve around it." then perks up, "I hereby vow that this competition will be an adventure." she announces and holds out her pinky finger. I latch mine on "No holding back.", Anna winds hers around our fingers "No matter what happens, we skate." she announces as the bus comes to a stop, "We skate." we repeat.

And I know that nothing can break this promise. I can feel it.

Anna quickly finishes Elena's make up and we follow the hockey players off the bus to get our bags.

Our bus is white with blue and red lettering that says Russia on one side and the logos of our sponsors on the other side.

As soon as our teams feet touch the ground the cameras are going off, asking if our team is going to get a clean sweep like last years Nationals. And some other things that I couldn't understand, whether is was because of the yelling over each other or just all the English I don't know.

They crowd around us. An array of flashing cameras crowd around us and start asking questions. The ice dancers of our group talked to them since they are the oldest, they are around 18 and have little trouble communicating in English while the rest of us are still learning.

A lone woman dressed in what appeared to be a professional looking blazer and matching skirt. She had her hair up in a neat bun. "Hello team Russia! Welcome to the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum! Come with me Ice Skaters." she motioned for us to follow her through the crowd which quickly became distracted by the rest of the Russian teams; hockey, track, swimming, gymnastics, soccer, archery etc.

The woman started leading us across the grounds.

We all put on identical smirks, and all teams we passed looked equally intimidated. This place was huge! I could see the green and white Irish team behind us and the black jackets of Team Iceland behind them. As we walked the speakers all over the place was telling us updates on the games. My head swung around trying to take in as much of the beautiful coliseum as I could. "Welcome to Los Angeles California and the Junior Goodwill Games! Where teams from all over the world are here to compete in both winter and summer events," the speakers blasted as we walked in "The USA is expected to score well in the medal count. Especially in basketball, swimming, and hockey. And here comes USA hockey now. Led by Gordon Bombay," Coach froze in shock and anxiousness when they said the name of USA's coach. I nudged her forward and she broke out of her thoughts, giving me a nod to signal that she was okay and we continued walking, Coach taking her place in the front of our group.

The narrator droned on about his home team "they are looking fit and anxious to begin the Competition." there was a slight pause before he continued speaking "And into the coliseum now comes Russia! Expected to fill the podiums in archery, gymnastics, and ice skating. Currently led by the Russian ice skaters and their coach, Olympic gold medalist, Svetlana Ivanova. Having come straight out of winning The World Cup and Nationals, Russia is expected to fill the podiums and leave jaws hanging."

Our team smirked wider and high fived eachother.

As we walked the woman started speaking to us.

"Hello, My name is Sandra Elias, your coordinator, guide, and tutor for your time here. But you can just call me Ms. E" she spoke in Russian but it was a little shaky so Coach decided to speak to her in English. "Hello. I'm Svetlana. You may call me Coach. You can talk to us in English, if we are confused or if we are confusing you we'll speak in our home languages.". She nods, smiling gracefully at us.

"Well if you kids need anything, feel free to come to me. Now I have room numbers and roommates for you.". We whispered excitedly amongst each other until Sandra got back our attention. "Now before I forget, your sponsors have provided you with clothes that we have gotten with information from your information forms. If there are any issues I'll be right down the hall from your rooms. I'm in 1285."

She handed Sveta the clipboard and she started naming off people who then ran off to find their rooms. When she got to my name I listened intently, hoping I wouldn't forget the number.

"Julia, Elena, and Anna. You three are in 1279." she handed us each a copy of our key and we rushed into the building. Elena turned a corner yelling "Whoever gets their last has to do 5 extra laps on Wednesday!", Anna picked a different hallway and sprinted down it. I sighed and starting walking down the opposite hallway. I attempted to ask for help but all I could find was Italy and Spain and they weren't much help. To busy trying to ask me out and asking whether I had any hot friends to introduce them to, or they just didn't understand me so I continued on my journey down the hall.

I was attempting to keep my focus in front of me but ended up just watching the numbers on each door, completely and utterly lost. 1678...1679...1680

I walked completely into what I'd guess is a wall, bouncing off it and landing on the ground. I looked up to see the most beautiful dark brown eyes I'd ever seen. Of course I'm used to seeing a lot of grey and blue eyes, I've seen a few brown like Sveta's but none like these. None so dark and bright at the same time.

None so happy.

I was so busy staring at his face that I didn't even notice the hand held out to help me up.

Well this is embarrassing.

I'd bumped into a person.

A hot person.

What do I do?

I hesitantly grabbed his hand and he lifted me to my feet as if I weighed nothing. He was smiling and said something I wasn't expecting. Instead of being a player, what came out of his mouth was "You okay there little lady.".

I giggled slightly at that. He was American. Although most Americans know not to speak to Russians, apparently we are manipulative, emotionless, and cold, especially the cold part. Or at least that's what they think of us.

I wanted to smile at him, I started to even. But I stopped it and just nodded "I am okay.", then frowned deeply as something came to mind. Would he be able to understand me? My accent was pretty heavy.

He nodded looking slightly relieved. What did he think I would do? Attack him?

"Well then its nice to meet you. I'm Dwayne." he told me and smiled once again "I'm…" I was cut off by a yell from down the hall behind me "Lipnitskaia!" and sure enough 3 seconds later Elena and Anna come running in "Oh thank god your okay!" Anna said and hugged me, concerned for my well-being, while Elena seemed a little distracted. "Who this?" she asked motioning to the boy standing in front of me, he broke out of his awkward reverie and gave her a polite smile "Hi.".

She and Anna shared a look, smirked, stated "We've got to go.", and started tugging me down the hallway. "Bye Dwayne!" I yelled and flashed a smirk which was as close as he'd ever get to seeing me smile, looking back at his puzzled yet amused face.

When he were about 5 hallways down they turned to me "So Dwaaaaayne?" she teased, wiggling her eyebrows like she always did when we talked about boys.

I blushed slightly but was quick to hide it "Yes, I just ran into him. Literally.", "And you like him." Elena persisted and I rolled my eyes "I just met him. Its not like I'm going to fall for him just cause he has an adorable accent, and a nice build, and eyes that just make you wanna melt every time…" I blushed again at what came out of my mouth.

"Aww Lena, I think our little baby is in love," Anna said like a parent would, wiping fake tears and placing her hand over her heart ",they grow up so fast.".

I scoffed playfully "You're only two months older than me. And I'm older then Lena.", Anna rolled her eyes "We all know that if it were either one of us you'd be teasing too.".

Elena smiled, looking a little too smug with herself, as if she realized something. What's going on in that little hellion's head.

"That's true. Very true." I admitted, and as we started walking to where I guess our room is I pulled Elena to the side slightly "What are you think you evil blonde genius?", "Thank you. And seeing how happy you were about just thinking this American guy got me thinking.".

"His name is Dwayne not 'the american guy'." I corrected then caught on to what she was saying "You think we should set Anna up with someone? Really? How can you even think of that? Especially what happened last time!".

Anna gets really insecure around boys. There was a little anorexia scare two years ago when she met someone.

Then again. If we find someone that likes her for her, it might boost her self esteem.

Elena smirked "Oh we can do much better then that.".

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Mess with Russia

Eat, Sleep, Skate

Chapter Two: Don't Mess With Russia

A/N: Just to tell you in advance. I have nothing against any race, culture, or country. And I don't think any of these things are true. I'm just playing up stereotypes. And if its not a lot to ask I'd really like it if you guys could review. Pretty please.

* * *

"Boy scouting. Really Elena." I ask her as we skate about the grounds, "Well, who knows Anna better then us. We know what she likes." she states and leads me in the direction of the field. "Yeah but I don't see why we can't do this later." I argue and she rolls her eyes, "Jules this is when everyone has free time. If we were to come looking later everyone would be in the city. And before you ask. We cant go tomorrow either. Everyone will be at practice. I'm telling you now is the only time.".

I grumble to myself and she just sighs skating around to face me "Don't you want Anna to be happy?", I sigh "Fine… lets go".

We start to skate again, as we pass by the Japan team, the skaters, who we have met before at competitions, smile and start to wave but others from their country quickly turn them away and whisper in hushed voices. They seem to argue for a few minutes before the skaters sighing and turn away from us.

I know we weren't supposed to befriend others, but it hurt to see others so scared of us. We had promised we would try to make this trip different.

I can imagine what my father would say at that ridiculous notion. _Different? _He'd ask in disgust, his gruff voice deep and close to yelling, _We are Russia! We are strong! We are meant to be feared! Do not let feelings cloud your mind! Feelings are for the stupid! Feelings are pathetic, you stupid girl! Feelings are for the weak!_

If there is anything I am not. It's weak.

We were met by a little more difficulty then Elena thought we would. The only guys that were stupid enough to come near Russians were _our oh so favorite _boys from Spain and Italy. Note the sarcasm. And we couldn't find anything that Anna would really like about them, besides the fact that some had dark curly hair. We have our first night of competing tonight which is really just introducing the countries, but still.

This is where we make a stand.

I want… no I need to train. I need to be perfect

I know Elena does too, If she doesn't she'll probably freak out. I can practically hear her in my head

'_What if the rinks a different size? What if our music skips? Is my hair going to fall out in my spins? Does that ice look too choppy or is it just me? Oh my god, look how high USA's jumps are!'_

She normally gets about ten minutes of that in before someone either calms her down or yells at her to shut up.

She needs to practice like she needs food. Its what she needs to run right.

She's just to stubborn to admit it. So I had taken to dragging her.

Literally.

Luckily it was fairly easy since we were on rollerblades. She kept whining, and my eyes were rolling as much as our skates.

Soon I let go of her which caused her to fall back. She got up and pushed me backwards, I gasped but managed to stay upright.

Everyone was watching us now and I was not surprised to see the boys from Italy and Spain nearby (probably following us) and vaguely heard them placing bets on who would win the catfight they thought would occur.

Me and Elena don't have a fallout that easily.

She glared up at me. I shook my head and glared back with as much venom as I could muster. I knew she would fight back even though this was completely stupid.

She sighed "I know, I know, I'm sor…".

I just rolled my eyes at her naivety to think that I was actually mad, and started racing off "Whoever gets back to the dorms last has to wake up Sveta!"

A.K.A 10 extra laps

* * *

It was 7:30 O'clock and everyone was packed into the rink. It was so huge it was like a stadium and since skating was one of the first sports taking place everyone was here. It was very exciting but also extremely nerve racking.

We had gone over the routine continuously for three hours earlier correcting all mistakes. We had to be perfect.

We are perfect.

We are going to be perfect.

But as I looked around me at all the teams we would be against and everyone we were in front of.

Yeah, Maybe Lena did have something to worry about.

Anna was gripping my arm tight as Elena stood behind us letting out a few "Ow"s as Evgenia fussed over her hair.

We were all standing around, nervously bouncing on the balls of our feet and talking to each other as one of the coordinators shouted out "Russia on deck!". Some of us linked hands, others dancing to the music as we prepared for our introduction.

The Italian team was on the ice and seemed to be unprepared, improvising on some parts and out of sync.

Their music ended and the team posed.

They we're given a minute to clear off the ice and collect anything thrown to them.

Then it started "Team Russia!" the music started as the person announced us by name, introducing us to the crowd "Valerie Sinitsen and Valeria Zenkova!" the two skated out and did a complicated trick "Evgenia Tarasova and partner Vladimir Morosov!" again the two preformed a trick and skated to the side to stand by Valeria and Valerie, who were clapping to the beat.

"Anna Pogorilaya!" Anna hesitantly let go of my arm and skated onto the ice, doing a few quick steps, then executing a perfect triple lutz which of course the judges commented on.

Butterflies bounced around my stomach as I watched Anna samba to the side to stand with the others.

I stepped up to the wall just as they called "Julia Lipnitskaia!" I shot onto the ice, doing a triple salchow and then skating backwards to the center to do my spinning layback. I bowed to the crowd, spreading my arms as I skated around.

The crowd clapped as I skated to stand beside Anna at the side, she high-fived me and smiled a genuine smile "You did amazing!", I smiled back "What about that triple lutz! Now that was amazing!" I complemented.

We danced to the beat and clapped, getting the crowd to do it also.

Second to last on our team was Elena who skated on to the ice with her energy high and steps fast as she danced and got the crowd going.

She was extremely fun to watch and showed her skill through a triple loop.

She rolled her hands as she rumbaed over, Valeria slapped her hands onto Elena's in a low five when she reached us.

I think the most amazing was our last pair. The two had a standard opening, nothing you wouldn't expect.

But what shocked people was when Nikolai threw Evgenia into the air as if it was nothing.

* * *

3rd Person

"They've gotta score high." Maggie, an Irish swimmer with long curls of sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes, said in awe. Julie, who had taken up a conversation with the girl, added "They really are amazing.".

A boy sitting next to Maggie with matching looks just sat open jawed "They are so hot.". Many boys nodded in agreement and it made Portman's jaw tighten.

This confused him. Normally he'd be saying and doing the same thing but for some reason he didn't like the way these boys stared. Maybe it was because these boys had to be at least three to four years older then the girls they goggled. Yeah that was it.

It was only 50 seconds into Russia's performance when the skaters from a country on the opposite side of the stadium got up from the stands and started walking towards the side of the rink.

The American skaters started gasping. "You don't think…" the girl Goldberg was attempting to hit on, Rebecca, trailed off. Another was in awe "No way.".

"What? What's happening?" Adam asked one of them and they all turned to look at him.

The one sitting in front of him, with the minimal light around the rink you could tell she was blonde with grey eyes and a deep tan, blushed and simply stated "They're gonna challenge Russia.".

_What the hell? _was the thought that crossed through all of those who listened, besides the skaters.

They guessed their confusion showed because she started to ramble "When you challenge someone, you have to do your best moves. Well you don't have to, but if you're gonna survive then it's kinda mandatory."

A dude cut her off "Here, I'll sum it up for you. The main objective is to back the opposing team off the ice. They cant perform again tonight if they get backed off, but if you challenge someone and get backed off then you lose your turn and don't get scored tonight."

"Norway can hold their own." stated a pretty Asian girl from two rows down, "Against Russia though?" another Irish accent asked from across the isle in disbelief, the girl, Anya, just shook her head, red locks swinging "I'll believe that when I see it!".

Soon all the ducks got into the conversation too.

"I've heard about Russia. Norway'll be killed!" Jesse said, "Their coach is really going to have them do that?" Connie asked, "They're Insane!" Luis added, "Maybe they've got head trauma." Goldberg shared, and Dwayne being, well Dwayne, asks worriedly "Should we go check?".

Charlie turns to Bombay "What do you think Coach?",

Coach Bombay just shakes his head, muttering something along the lines of "Svet?" over and over.

"Kristoffer has no idea who he's up against, messing with my sweet Sveta's trainees." came a voice they had all heard before, the voice of Wolf Stansson. The coach of Iceland's hockey team.

Bombay was visibly shaking as he got up and approached Stansson "She isn't _your_ sweet anything!", the coach just smirked "And she's _yours_?" before a retort could be made Stansson turned on his heel, leaving his team to follow. Bombay froze as if realization came over him, then continued to stare after the Iceland man with pure hate.

"I don't think Norway's the only thing that are gonna get creamed tonight." Averman said.

* * *

Julia

I was preparing for a double axel when the music stopped suddenly. I came to an abrupt halt.

What's happening.

The track changed ( watch?v=KZXRgRkwkIQ) and skaters flooded onto the ice. This had to be some sort of mistake. But I knew it wasn't when they started rounding us up and forcing us back.

They were challenging us and we were in a state of panic. I could barely focus on the announcers who were bantering back and forth about what was happening. Evgenia rounded us up looking around at us "We cant just give up.", "Clearly." Valerie said in a 'duh' tone.

"Wait a minute," Elena said "I think I know this song.", Valeria smiled "Well then Captain Radionova. Lead us away.".

Elena nodded "Okay do your best moves when I tell you to go! We're kicking them out!" she shouted as we gradually got backed up more and more with the annoying commentators blasting "And Norway is moving in fast! Is this the end of Russia?".

"Julia! Now!" I cut off Norway from moving forward anymore and was in a set off spins right as a new portion of the song started up. This part sang by a girl.

_Ohhh Oh Oh Oh Oh This girl is on fiiiiiiiiire_

Mikhail and Alexander were next to me soon enough, swinging Elena and Anna around there bodies and then placing them down. (like this  watch?v=O4f59uHC9JM) , 0:52 if you wanna skip to it)

Elena and Anna moved around doing doubles and triples, managing to block off the single skaters from the rest of the Norwegian team as our pairs took theirs out with ease. Skating around the rim of the rink, earning cheers and blowing kisses, the pairs soaked up their victory.

As Norway was fought we got even more into it, free styling and still managing to come back to stay in sync.

There was many gasps from the crowd as Evgenia was launched into the air again.

"I've never seen any team fight another back so fast!" the commentator told his accomplice.

Finally it was only the singles left and the boys on their team were good Mikhail and Alexander managed to hold their own though as they backed the boys out of the rink.

I could feel the competition heat up between the girl in front and Elena as they started battling it out. The other two girls just seemed to be having fun as Anna and I urged them back.

When we knocked them out of the rink, they just gave us high fives. And Anna and I skated around the edges of the ice waving to the crowd with genuine smiles on our faces.

The ice is the only place we really smile.

As I passed by one side of cheering teams I spotted a cowboy hat in the crowd, and under it sat the boy from the hallway.

Shining eyes and all. I could feel my eyes light up even more as he waved back.

When it was only Elena and the girl left she kicked it up a notch and went into a set of spins that were extremely fast. It seemed like it left the other girl dizzy, her skirt billowing around her like flames.

She started doing what she does best, entertaining. Dancing to the music. Getting the crowd going.

And she amazed every single one of them.

And so the commentator said one last thing "I guess that's why they tell you not to mess with Russia."

As I stepped off the ice, I felt pride swell within me. Stopping to put covers over the blades of my skates as I walked.

And as our team cheered I felt a tap on my shoulder.

There stood three girls. Two of which I had just competed against.

"Congratulations." the brunette said, the twins on either side of her nodding.

One of the blondes smiled at me "Hello, I'm Ingrid, this is my best friend Heidi, and my sister Astrid, she's a swimmer.", I nodded, my face conveyed nothing "Nice to meet you, My name is Julia.".

Astrid, the other blonde, nodded "We know, Julia Lipnitskaya. You're an amazing skater.".

I nodded, saying a quick 'thank you' and they turned away to follow our team towards our spots in the stands.

People suddenly whorled around me and I couldn't see my team anymore as reporters and skaters from other teams rushed from place to place.

That is until I tripped over something, most likely someone. And smashed into someone else.

All I could hope for was that it wasn't Spain.

I was engulfed in red as the person caught me and attempted to steady themselves. "We have got to stop meeting like this." the person said and I recognized the voice instantly, looking up into the dark eyes I had come to recognize in my head so well.

"Are you okay?" he asked me carefully and I blushed, stuttering a 'yes' in response.

_Emotions are pathetic!_

My face turned emotionless again.

He smiled his bright smile and I wanted to smile back but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

_Emotions are for the weak!_

"You know I didn't really get your name." he told me and I was confused, our entire team was just introduced. He noticed my confusion and seemed to read my mind "I know, but I want to hear your name from you.".

"Julia Lipnitskaia. But call me Julia."

He smiled again and the next moment he was getting dragged away, his ear being tugged by a man in a USA jacket.

He looked back at me and waved, I waved back and although I wasn't smiling I could feel the happiness all around me.


End file.
